


【双飞组】犬

by lindsay23333



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-13 16:43:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18944857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindsay23333/pseuds/lindsay23333
Summary: 车





	【双飞组】犬

犬

车！车！车！重要的事情说三遍！

双飞组 ooc非常ooc，ooc到极点，天使的性格有点黑。第一次尝试这种au不知道能不能驾驭

（一个小设定，斗兽场有金主和外来人员，金主会饲养野兽，外来的人就是自由的，医药费金主会付的起，不想付的话就不会送到安吉拉那里去，外来人员没有金主，只能自己想办法付清。斗兽场的医生地位很高，闹事的别想活着出去，赊账其实没有硬性规定期限，不赊账的规定是为了让那些人在伤好之前别送死，当然他们觉定伤好后用打斗来支付也不是不可以。安吉拉的规矩是对这些人最后的温柔了）

 

野犬

 

法拉在地下有一个别名，人们叫她阿努比斯。这可不是什么好的称呼，在地下这种斗兽场，死神也不过一条卑微的狗，法拉就是那群困兽中的野狗。

阿努比斯也并不是浪得虚名，她真的像一个死神一样收割着斗兽场中的生命，在这个肮脏的地下，人们将生命当作娱乐，斗兽场中用生命战斗的人们是一只只畜生，他们都是没有身份的黑户，想要赚钱的唯一方式就是出卖自己的尊严与生命来取悦那些腐烂的赌徒。赌徒将大价钱买在心仪的“牲畜”身上然后看他们在斗兽场中厮杀，呼喊声震耳欲聋，那些观众各个血气上涌双眼通红，和斗兽场中的那些畜生相比，也不知谁到底是真的野兽。

 

没人知道法拉的来历，她是个外来人，同样没有任何身份，在某一天忽然出现在了斗兽场中，没有主人，真真正正的一匹野犬。

没人驯服的野犬不会对任何人奉献忠诚，她的所作所为都是为了自己。用生命换来的钱上沾满了鲜血，但作为一个畜生，没人会施舍她一个子，她所能拿到的不过是主办方赏给野兽们的几颗硬币。

法拉咒骂过这样操蛋的生活。

但除了打斗，她没有任何其他的生存的方式。

野狗注定要每天厮杀才能活下去，紧紧咬住自己的猎物绝不松口，这就是一只野狗的生存方式。

 

狂犬

 

今天有一场打斗，法拉带上斗篷，检查着拳头上的绷带，她的左臂上有一条狰狞的伤疤，那是上次比赛时对面给她留下的纪念，而她拧下了对手的脑袋。

观众席上已经人满为患，嘈杂的空气中弥漫着烟酒与毒】品的气味让人脑袋生疼，法拉觉得自己的鼻子要被熏的失灵了，她在入口处看向那些躁动的观众，心中满是不屑。

“这些赌徒又与我有什么区别，看走眼还不是要输的倾家荡产沦为奴隶”她的脸上带上了嗤笑。

 

随着主持人的一声令下，斗兽场的大门缓缓打开，法拉走出门来到空旷的场地中，眯起眼睛打量着对手。

她的对手这次是一个大块头，比她要高出两个头，浑身肌肉虬结，手中拿着一柄沾满鲜血的巨斧。

两人慢慢在场地中绕着圈子企图寻找一个破绽。

警惕的观察了对手片刻，法拉决定先发制人，她一个箭步向敌人猛冲了过去，斗篷被她糊在敌人的脸上阻挡视线，壮汉明显僵硬了一下，这就是法拉等待已久的破绽，她的抽出挂在腰间的短刀向敌人的喉咙砍去。

眼看就要得手，敌人感受到杀气也不顾自己依旧被遮挡的视线向法拉的方向挥动了巨斧，法拉切了一声在半路一个急转，斧子从她的胸腹略过，劲风割裂她的皮肤。法拉迅速后撤，她抹了一把伤口上的血压低重心紧盯着敌人。

这时壮汉已经摆脱了斗篷，他挥动着巨斧向法拉猛冲过来，法拉迅速向一边急闪等待壮汉因为惯性将后背露给她，然而壮汉并没有如她所愿。一击不成壮汉顺势甩起巨斧将它抡成一个圆，法拉无法近身只能选择继续后撤。

观众台上想起了不满的声音

“冲啊！野狗！”

“我们不是花钱看你逃跑的！”

不满的怒吼在观众台上想起，随后响彻了整个会场。

 

“啧”法拉皱紧了眉头，她一时间观众席带来的干扰打断了集中，壮汉趁这个机会猛突上来一斧子劈了下去，法拉堪堪躲避然而还是被废了一条胳膊。

溅起的鲜血让观众们更加兴奋，斗兽场中骤然升温，人们的嘶喊都成了野兽的咆哮。剧痛让法拉的肾上腺素瞬间飙升，一瞬间她只听得见自己的心跳。

下一秒钟斧子从她的头顶劈下，法拉举刀格挡，然而巨大的力道岂是她的短刀可以承受的，短刀被巨斧劈断飞出去订在了墙上，斧子也因为缓冲劈歪了，法拉得到了一瞬间的喘息。

 

场上的局势对法拉很不利，她已经开始失血，武器也被损毁，然而敌人还未受到丝毫伤害，法拉发誓她从壮汉的眼中看到了轻蔑。

“不要小瞧野狗啊”

在壮汉再次举起斧子准备劈烂法拉的脑袋的时候，她忽然一个滑步冲进了他的双臂之间，手指弯成爪状猛的扣进了壮汉的咽喉。

吃疼的壮汉扔掉巨斧伸手来抓法拉，然而法拉绝不松手，在壮汉的双手触摸到她之前她猛击壮汉的下巴，另一只手已经深陷血肉扼住了壮汉的喉管。

胜负只在一瞬间，受了伤的手臂虽然力道不足，但借助腰力法拉还是猛的将壮汉的气管从身体里扯了出来，那一瞬间的施力让法拉受伤的手臂鲜血迸出，混着敌人喷涌的动脉血洒的满场都是。

“胜者！阿努比斯！”裁判在麦克风里大吼，观众们的欢呼简直要掀了场地。法拉的视线已经模糊，她知道自己已经快达到极限，踉跄着走出了场地，她被两个看似是急救人员的人拖着离开了等候室的牢笼，这是她意识消失前看到的最后画面。

 

锁链

 

再次醒来的时候法拉发现自己躺在一张简陋的床上，身上缠满了绷带。受伤的手臂似乎也被缝合完成。疼痛感告诉法拉她可能在接受手术期间根本没有用到麻药。

“麻药想要另加钱，想要就拿钱来换”冷清的声音从床边传来，法拉看过去，带着口罩的金发医生正在床边整理药物，可能是法拉的表情太过痛苦她才说出这句话。

“我没钱”法拉叹气。

“没钱还敢这么拼命？我的医药费你要怎么支付？”医生的声音冷冰冰的，看着法拉的样子并不像是在看人类，而是在审视货物。

“可以赊账吗？”法拉心中憋着气，疼痛在蚕食着她的理智，但她明白自己不能有任何动作，这是斗兽场的医生，一个金主都必须要尊敬的存在。

“你觉得我会支持赊账吗？谁知道你们这些没有主的人下一场会不会死了，你们死了欠我的账要怎么办？”医生毫不领情。

“不过赊账也不是不可以，在还清欠账之前不许战斗，在黑街上随便找点什么做来还债也行”

“真麻烦”法拉想起黑街上那些吃力不讨好的工作，她翻个白眼。刚来到这里的时候法拉发现打架来钱最快，受点小伤随便包扎一下就可以拿着得来的钱过一个星期好日子，最差不过把命送掉，然而现在法拉才意识到，最差是重伤死不掉还欠了医生的医药费。

“所以我欠了多少？”法拉想问明白。

“这个数”医生将账单伸到了法拉面前，法拉只觉得一口血哽在了喉咙里，吐不出来也咽不下去。

“想还清这个数字我要在这里打一辈子”法拉苦笑。

“你说的去打工两辈子都还不起这个钱”

怪不得那些无主的前辈说过如果伤的太重就结果了自己，绝对不能去看医生，现在她算是明白什么叫做深渊。

“我如果不还呢？”

“你的命是我救的，你还不了钱的话我自然可以让你回到死神怀里”医生慢条斯理的说，拿起了手边的针管。

法拉不想死，然而她也不知道究竟怎么才能还清这笔债务，盯了医生半晌，法拉忽然冒了一句“如果我用身体偿还怎么样？”

医生挑了一下眉毛，那对蓝色的眼睛中露出了玩味，她从头到尾仔细的打量了法拉，在法拉以为她肯定要拒绝的时候医生竟然点了头。

“你是第一个跟我提这种要求的人看来是对自己相当有自信”她抱胸

“我等你两个星期，要是我开心了当然会酌情处理你的账单”

说着医生就走了出去，留下法拉一个人一脸懵逼的看着天花板。

“她答应了？”

法拉一点都没有实感，她刚才都已经做好了还债一辈子的心理准备，没想到竟然还有出卖肉体这一说？

“总觉得有种劫后余生的心情”

法拉一脸复杂的继续躺在床上，她是不是把自己卖了？

 

家犬

 

两星期以后，法拉觉得自己已经没有大碍了，虽然受伤的胳膊还没有好全但已经不是什么问题。野狗的恢复能力也是顶尖的。

拿着地址法拉来到了安吉拉的住处，她是通过别人才知道医生叫做安吉拉的，虽然她对这个医生叫做天使一阵恶寒，但还是如约来还债了。毕竟欠债很麻烦，欠斗兽场的债更麻烦。

安吉拉住在郊区的别墅里，那是一栋白色的洋房，看起来很是温馨。

打量了一下四周，法拉按响了门铃。

 

法拉很容易的就来到了安吉拉的家中，安吉拉穿着白色的浴袍坐在沙发上，白皙的双腿交叠，手中拿着一杯红酒。

法拉忽然觉得安吉拉的名字很配她，她的容貌太像童话中的那些天使。

金色的长发披在身后，若隐若现的双乳随着呼吸浮动，法拉咽了一口口水。

“来的还挺准时”安吉拉放下酒杯。

“就不怕我杀你？”法拉看了看四周，并没发现什么防备。

“聪明人知道杀了我会有更大的麻烦”安吉拉慢慢走到法拉身边，浴袍顺着她的肩滑落。

“既然要还债的话就让我们开始吧”安吉拉轻轻的在法拉的耳旁吹气。

“法芮尔”法拉看着安吉拉。

“我叫法芮尔”

法拉莫名的执着让安吉拉笑出了声，她搂住法拉的脖颈在她的下巴上落下一个吻。

“好啊，我的法芮尔。”

她将法拉的外套扯落。

 

一把扯开安吉拉的浴袍，黑色的蕾丝内衣暴露在了法拉面前，雪白的肌肤像是牛奶一样，想让人一探味道。法拉把安吉拉推倒在沙发上，隔着内衣揉搓着她胸前的滚圆，手指特意在乳头的地方掐弄。她用一条腿不断摩擦着安吉拉的蕾丝内裤，直到她发出轻微的呻吟声。

红晕爬上了安吉拉白皙的脸颊，法拉解开安吉拉的内衣，她叼住她挺立的乳尖轻咬，一只手掩着她的腹部下滑。常年握着兵器形成的老茧摩擦着安吉拉娇嫩的皮肤留下一阵阵颤栗，法拉的手来到了安吉拉的私密处，她隔着内裤按压她的花芯同时观察着安吉拉的表情。

安吉拉脸上的红晕已经蔓延到了身体上，柔软的乳房被捏成各种形状，法拉吮吸着她的乳头发出啧啧的声音。这一刻，那个医生的冰冷铠甲瞬间破碎了，安吉拉企图用手臂挡住自己的脸，法拉马上单手抓住她的双臂将它们按在她的头顶。在私处忙碌的手并没有停下，内裤已经湿了一片，法拉将手指从侧面伸入挑逗着花芯，温热的液体粘在了手上，安吉拉开始扭动身体，发出呻吟声。

将碍事的内裤扯掉，法拉将安吉拉的双腿打开，她挤进腿间观察着眼前美好的形状。下体忽然一凉，安吉拉踹了一脚法拉不满她的暂停，法拉舔了舔唇角，她贴近那个穴口用舌头轻轻舔舐，安吉拉一阵颤栗，呻吟声骤然加大，更多的花蜜从花芯流出。法拉轻轻将舌头推进，让那些花蜜尽数卷进口中。

安吉拉的皮肤都成了粉色，上面有法拉揉捏出的红痕和吻痕，法拉试探性的将手指插入穴口，她感受到安吉拉蒙的吸住了她的手指。

“疼么？”她恶作剧的在安吉拉耳边吹起。

“别废话！”安吉拉恶狠狠的说，然而声音都带着撒娇的颤抖。

”好好，我不废话”

法拉将另一根手指也插了进去，在安吉拉的小穴内试探。刚开始还在抑制呻吟的安吉拉终于叫喊出声，随着法拉抽插手指的频率加快，她的手在法拉的背上留下一条条红痕，呻吟声也越来越大，终于在某个瞬间，安吉拉觉得自己的脑内一片空白，更多的液体从小穴内涌出，法拉俯身吻住了安吉拉的嘴，将她的叫喊声尽数吞入。

 

“没想到你还挺厉害”情欲褪去，安吉拉轻抚着紧紧搂着她的法拉的头发，法拉从喉咙里发出舒服的呼噜声在安吉拉的胸脯上蹭。

“像狗一样”安吉拉失笑。

怀中的人并不难看，正相反长着一张相当英气的脸。健康的小麦色皮肤和漂亮的肌肉形状不难看出她平时的训练强度。看着斗兽场中睥睨的野犬乖巧的躺在自己怀中，安吉拉忽然有了把她收在身边的想法。

“法芮尔”安吉拉稍稍起身，法拉对安吉拉柔软的身体很是不舍，又往前凑了凑

“嗯？”

“你愿不愿意在我的身边”

“什么意思”法拉抬头。

“就是在我身边干活的意思”

“债务呢？”

“用你的工资抵消”

“周扒皮”法拉的脸皱了起来。

“不过包你的吃住”安吉拉提出了诱人的条件。

“当然，这笔债务你可以继续用身体偿还”

仿佛领悟了什么，法拉的眼睛都亮了。

“你是想把我收在身边当看门狗？”

“你觉得呢？”

“那主人不会介意我再还一次债吧”法拉爬起来将安吉拉压在身下。

“这要看你的表现了”安吉拉笑着吻了法拉的脸。

 

（有工资，包吃住，还有漂亮的女主人可以艹，脑子瓦球了才继续流浪！）


End file.
